Strike Witches, Last Escape
by Danger Close
Summary: A mysterious man is found and detained on base, soon his captors will find he's not dead, he isn't taller and that's the he's not your standard punky dressing man.
1. Chapter 1

Britanina, 1944.

**Commander Minna wasn't in a good mood. First she is told an intruder was found on base, not only that but it's not a Neurio sabatour, but a man who when base Guards attempted to apprehend fought off three of them and two of her best witches before being over powered and detained.**

**She arrived at the brig, a soldier with a rifle posted at the doors per her orders upon hearing what this man was capable of. The soldier opened the door and she entered she could see two soldiers with Sten submachine guns trained on the man, who sat in the dark at a small medal table in the middle of the room.**

**She sat down and the man lit a cigarette, illuminating his face in flikering orange light for a moment before it returned to darkness. Minna did manage make out the man's face, he was missing an eye, covered by an eyepatch with dark brown hair in a mullet with stubble. He wears a faded brown jacket with a black undershirt along with cargo pants and boots.**

**"Smoking is prohibited on this base" she says as the man takes a long drag and blows the smoke out into the air. **

**"good to know" he says before taking a second puff of his cigarette. **

**"i'm told you attacked three base guard and two of my witches, care to explain why ? The Karlslander said, here face in stern, she knew that playing the good cop with a smile wouldn't work on this man.**

**"Witches? you mean the teenage girls with no pants, tell the blonde she has guts for taking me own, that attack she pulled knocked me straight on my ass"**

**"Yes witches, they were helping the guards take you in, from what i have been told, you had a firearm and they say you posed a threat"**

**"All i was doing was using my second amendment rights" he shot back at the crimson haired woman. **

**"who are you anyway"? **

**"we found these on him, Ma'am"! one of the troopers said handing her a pair of dogtags. They read the following:**

S.D Plissken

C.N 218041

U.S Army.

**"So your a Liberion then, what are you a deserter mister Plissken" ?**

**"Call me snake" was the man's only reply.**


	2. Chapter 2

Britanina, 1944.(Strike Witches Universe)

**Great, Snake thought to himself as he sat in a tiny room at gunpoint , first he's nearly killed by the duke, a crazy mohawk wearing monarch and self apointed duke of New York, add the United States Police Forces having it out for him and now this...whatever this was. He had served during WW3 and had seen his fair share of fucked up shit, POWs excuted, women raped, the list goes on and on, but a cult...this has to be a cult, run by teenage girls in there panties staffed with men in old military uniforms. He didn't know what he had gotten himself into.**

**Snake did know one thing though.**

**He was not in Kansas anymore. That he knew for a fact.**

Outside New York Maximum Security Prison, 1997 (Snakes Universe)

**"...and well i will not be attending this historic..." the president said giving his speech via video feed as snake walked away. He had just went to hell and back to get the president and a tape on Nuclear secret out of the city turned prison, after handing over the "tape" he helped himself to a new MAC 10 with a few extra clips, and Smith and Wesson model 67 with a scope, he had just saved the president, he would be pardoned of all his crimes in the U.S for this but hey, let's call this a bonus. **

**Along with his new firepower snake also carried a second "bonus". he had swaped out the real tape with nuclear secret's for a mix tape. After telling the president about how three people had died to get him out, and his sad excuse for a thanks, snake realized that's his and anyone's life didn't matter to the USPF.**

**He planed to smash the tape just as an extra "Fuck you", and he would of if not for the sound of a gun cocking behind him.**

**"DON'T MOVE, HANDS IN THE AIR NOW"! someone yelled at him from behind.**

**He turned to see dozen of officers of the USPF,there rifles trained on him. Snake slowly put his hands on his head. From behind the wall of black uniform clade men came a laugh.**

**"you almost did it Plissken, you almost got way with it" a man said, he was Hawke, the leader of the USPF and the same man who had sent Snake on his suicide mission into New York in the first place.**

**All right, hand over the tape Plissken" he said sticking out his hand at the former spec ops soldier.**

**"all right..." he said trailing off as he slowly stuck his hand in his jacket. All the officers raised there guns as he did so, He slowly pulled out a grey cylinder. **

**"Very funny Plissken but-" only then did hawke spot the pin in snakes other hand.**

**"Call me Snake" he qwiped as he dropped the device, a loud flash followed that disoriented everyone. **

**As they clutched there ears and fell to the ground, Snake ran like hell. As the effect wore off many of the officers opened fire.**

**The ground around Snake exploded as bullets wizzed by. The area around New York was wide open land making avoiding the USPF difficult. **

**He could make out the sound of a helicopter and right on time one flew by firing a single rocket at the area near him. The blast kicked up dirt and mud, they were trying to scare him, make him turn back but not kill him. They didn't want to risk hitting the Tape. **

**The rockets crater seemed like the best place to take cover and catch his breath, but as he slide into it snake realized that there was something underground that the rocket had opened a tunnel to.**

**He fell into a chamber, the wall's adorn with odd writing and picure's carved into the wall's,but he didn't have the time to wounder what all this was, he had to move, and fast.**

**"move it" someone shouted from above.**

**He could see a light shine though the hole in the chambers ceiling as four officers rappel down.**

**"Fan out and find Plissken" one of them, likely the leader said as the men took the rifles off the backs and started searching for him.**

**Snake got low and began making his way towards the exit, as he turned a corner he found himself face to face with one of the USPF officers**

**Before the man could say a word, he pushed the Barrel of his rifle back sending the stock flying into his face, he then pulled the weapon foward along with the man slaming his fist into his face repeatly knowking him out cold**

**As his body hit the floor two more officer's turned the corner, there rifles raised ready to fire.**

**Before the men could fire, a white light engulfed the chamber.**

**"what the hell" Snake exclamed as the white light overtook him.**

**When the light cleared both officers were shocked to see Snake gone.**

**"what...what just happened"? the younger of the two officers asked raising the visor of his riot helmet.**

**"i have no idea kid" the elder of the two said back.**

Britannia, 1944 (Striker Witches Universe)

**When Snakes vision cleared, he looked up to see a castle like building before him.**

**"this just isn't my day is it..."? he said trailing off...**

Hello everyone, just to let you know, the main Character is from the films Escape from New York (1981) and Escape from LA (1996) he is not solid snake or big boss from medal gear solid,

Read Review and relax, DangerClose out...

.


	3. Snakes Bio (Strike Witches Style)

**Track 1-Introduction **

Most people call me snake. What? You want my full name ? Fine it's... Bob...Bob Plissken OK. I'm 29 years old and served in the United States Army as a member of Black light, an elite spec ops unit during the war, I earned two purple hearts in Leningrad and Siberian, i was also the youngest man to be decorated by the President of the United States for my actions in Russian fighting in combat with the USSR.

I have a Tattoo of a cobra on my lower chest that goes down to my...you don't need to know were it ends, OK. I'm around "5,6" hight wise.

**Track 2-Rank**

Before i left the army i served as a Lieutenant, i kept the men under my command safe, did my job. I have seen far too many heads up the asses west point kids get there entire squad killed because they followed the book or wanted to play war hero. The only thing i have seen more of was head up there asses west point officer's killed by "Friendly fire" by the own squads.

**Track 3-Dreams for the future.**

I live in the moment, All i want is to get back to were i came from and live my life.

**Track 4-Original Unit**

Like i said before, i was a member of a spec ops unit code named Black Light, back when we fought the Russian's. Now all the senator's on capitol hill want to play nice and bury the hachet with the Ivan's and China, oh how the times have changed.

I served on my far share of Black ops and POW rescue missions with them, hell the only man i could still call i friend served in Black Light with me.

**Track 5-About the Witches**

The Girl's, i understand that here there the key to wining this war but there far from the best soldier's i have met.

**Track 6-Miyafuji **

That little girl has guts, she comes up to me, and asks me if i want anything because she's heading into town for supply's, i told her a guitar. A few hour's latter she's back at my room with a guitar, and from what Bishop tell;s me she spent and hour and a half trying to find one, just because i had asked her for one. Nice kid.

**Track 7-Bishop**

Sgt Bishop is a fine Marksmen, shes a little jittery but she has heart, reminds me of a kid we had in Black Light . He was a great sniper, could hit a dime at a 100 meters with a pistol, he also had the most fucking loud voice i have ever heard, so he made us easy to hear on Patrol, we had to make him use hand sigh for entire missions or he would have given are position away. Sometimes if Bishop would just relax sometime's she would find she is an important member of the team.

**Track 8-Clostermann**

The french girl ? She seem's a bit stuck up and is a bitch to Miyafuji, but she seems to take being a soldier a little more serous then most of the others in the 501st.

**Track 9-Yeager**

Yeager? She's a speed demon who mod's her gear and takes way to many risks, i like her for that. Most People think we would have a lot in common both being "Liberions". But we have very little common ground to speak of.

**Track 10-Sanya**

Litvyak is a Russian or an Orussian as there none here, at first i was alarmed due to my history with them, there is no USSR here and well i realy have not spoken to the girl, i have seen the heavy ordnace she bring's with her on night patrol. The thing's a rocket launcher similar in build to the Flash, the U.S army's four shot anti tank weapon, but this thing an hold around 9 or 10 rockets making the user into a one man army.

**Track 11-Eila**

Elia is...odd to say the least, She seem's to have a liking to Sanya, but i will chock that up to there homelands being so close to each other. From what i have seen she is a good pilot too.

**Track 12-Francesca**

Don't get me started on that little demon 'she is rather crafty, i will give her that.

**Track 13-Mio**

The swordswomen is someone i respect, she realy whiped these girl's into a fighting force not to be trifled with, i know a few Army who could learn a thing or two from her. She's a good second in command who cares about the people under alot more any soldier could ask for.

**Track 14-Minna**

The Commander of the 501st. She fly under my radar mostly, but i can fell something about her, i can see it in her eyes, that she lost 's a good leader.

**Track 15-Hartmann**

Erica's a great soldier, but she;s lazy as hell along with being a slob. She seem's to mean well although her and Eila's pranks piss me off often. Plus that Stum of her's hurts like a bitch and it feel's like a mule kicked you in the chest with 12 Gauge.

**Track 16-Barkhorn**

Barkhorn is what i would call a model soldier, she reminds me of those east German commando's we used to train with before the war. she's up a sunrise in full uniform in minute's and follows every rule to the letter, she can be strict at time;s with Hartmann but she watches everyone's backs in combat.

**Track 17-Your weapons**

The Army trained me to use a multitude of firearms and blades, but i do have my favorites, The MAC 10 is a compact 9mm SMG, i added a scope and supressor for stealth. My sidearm is a Smith and Wesson model 67 with a scoped sight. My greatest weapon is my body, i have been trained in hand to hand combat and CQC fighting styles. I can use the weapons here(in the Strike Witches Universe) to good effect aswell.

**Track 18-Greetings**

Morning,

**Track 19-Computer**

these aren't realy my thing.

**Track 20-Answering Machine**

Line has been disconected...if your still here, you should know were to find me.

**Track 21-Fanservice.**

Oh i see, you want to ride the snake, come at me lady.

**Track 21-Panties**

What ? What the fuck is wrong with you, why would i know anything about that?

**Track 22-Combat**

Lets kick some ass!

Give it to em!

Time to get fucked assholes!

**Track 23-I'm going to kick you ass DangerClose (**Wait, what the fuck does that mean?)

(the door to Dangers room is kicked open as Snake walks in with a angry look on his face.

"You want to ride the snake", that's not funny"

"Come on Snake be cool" he says waving his hands in the air.

"no i won't, it's ass kicking time!: he shouts as screams fill the room"

(...)

(...)

(...)

"I'm OK, he;s gone now...


	4. Chapter 4

**Britanina, 1944 (Strike Witches Universe)**

"What the hell was that thing" Snake said to himself. One minute he's trying to outrun the USPF, the next he's in...he didn't know ware, His training kicked in and he scaned his the landscape around him, a tarmac, that meant aircraft, a large castle like building along with smaller buildings, the latter could house a good amount of people would have to do this quite, if anyone did live here, they likely didn't want guests, the anti aircraft gun pointed towards the sky made that clear.

...w...

Gerturde Barkhorn awoke as she did everyday in the nude, she felt that clothing restricted someone well sleeping and she didn't like getting her uniform wrinkled. She dressed in a tank top and panties before starting her daily 100 chin ups. When she finished she got fully dressed in her Karlsland uniform and made her way down the hallway to Hartmann's room.

"Get up this-" she yelled only to see the blondes bed empty,did she finaly do it? Did she finaly get up on time? No. She could see a plie of trash moving up and down.

"Get up right now, your one of Karlslands finest, now act like it" she said tearing the pile of filth off her blonde looked up,still half asleep and then buried her head into the carpet in a futile attempt to escape the morning that had come.

"Just 97 more minutes" she moaned.

"NOT ONE MORE MINUTE"! Barkhorn bellowed as she hoisted up the girl and put her on her feet. The Blonde was uneven looking at her with dead eyes.

"Who's that"? She said dully pointing out the window across the hall that overlooked the base grounds.

Gertrud turned to see a Britanina sentry, Rifle raised at a oddly dressed man.

"Get dressed now"! she said pointing at the blonde before running out the door.

...W...

Snake was on one knee checking over his weapons and supply's, he had no food, a 6 spare MAC 10 mags, his pistol and a few trowing stars.

"Hey you, what do you think your doing"? someone said behind him. turned to see a man in a ww2 uniform with a bolt action rifle coming him.

Seeing the strange man was armed, he raised his rifle,on instinct Snake charge the man, catching him in the stomach with a punch and kicking his feet out from under him.

Two more soldiers joined the fray with the same results everytime, these men were trained to fight Neurio, not a former spec ops vet.

The three men now lay in a heap around him Snake began to walk away.

"you. what do you think your doing"? a female voice spoke, he turned to see a girl in a grey uniform with...no pants.

"The fuck"? he said

"I would expect such harsh words from someone like you, now are you going to come easy" she said.

"girl there's no way in hell i'm going anywhare with you, he said turning his back to her, only to be knocked to the ground by a strong force. He roll's over to see the girl in a fighter's stance,he wiped the blood from his lip and stood up.

"All right, bring it on" as she charges him, he rolls out of the way of her fist, causeing it to strike the wall of a hangar instead, leaving a large dent in the steel.

"What the fuck are you on"?

...W...

"Wrench please" Erich says as Wilson hands him the tool, the latter siting on a crate next to Erich's BF 109 fliping though the latest issue of stars and stripes.

"Why am i helping you with this again"? the Liberion asks, not looking up from his military news well the Karlslander is fiddling with the engine.

"Because Hito and James don't think i should own this fighter yada yada yada" the man said sounding rather out of person.

"if you ask me this is a waste of time Erich, we should be out there on the front, not siting around behind the line like some POG*"

Before he could keep going, a loud noise could be heard outside.A man dressed in odd garb with an eyepatch ran into the hangar followed by one of the witches.

"STOP HIM"! she shouted.

Wilson rasied his sidearm an the man who closed the distance in seconds, twisting his arm behind his back ad dischargeing then pistol into his foot, he fell to the ground in a heap pain.

Erich who was unarmed, raised his fists at the man, who procceded to shoot him in the leg aswell.

"AAWW!," he shouted as he too fell to the ground.

Snake turned to face Gertrude, and fired one shot at her foot, only for her to raise a...barrier of light that the round struck harmlessly.

"drop the weapon Liberion"

"you'll have to pry it from my cold dead hands first" he said droping the gun as he ran foward towards her ready to fight her hand to hand

"STUM"!

Snake was knocked into the wall by a strong force, with the wind knocked out of him, he glaced up to see a young girl with blonde hair standing before him.

"never been Stumed before huh"? she said smirking the smile of a winner as the intruder passed out on the floor.

"Can we get some medical aid? " Wilson moaned from the floor holding the still bleeding wound in his leg.

...W...

And so that is who Snake Plissken, the USPFs most wanted man got himself into this cluster had spoken to the bases commander and what she told him was crazy, that it was 1944, and the world was at war, but not with the axis powers, instead they fought a race of aliens called the Neurio. Also he was someplace called Britanina, he guessed she meant the UK and the landscape matched like a glove. He still couldn't make of what had hapend to him, so he sat in silence thinking his it over.

...W...

Minna was on the phone with the Allied command in London, this stranger seemd like something the men of the OSS* would want to hear about.

"...yes, i understand sir." she said hanging up the phone, command said they would send three men from the Karlsland special service and OSS to have a "chat" with Minna didn't like to involve the man,M the didn't like to involve special services often because of the bad rep among the army but they were the best at these things.

...W...

Three men sat in the back of a truck as it made it's way towards the base of the 501st, two were member's of the special service of the Karlsland armed forces, the third was a young 20 year old OSS agent named James Patterson, Jimmy to his friends.

"whats your name" he asked a tall Karlslander with a scar runing down the side of his face to his chin.

"Skorzeny,Otto Skorzeny" he spat out before looking away, the other man had his head deep in a folder of documents and was paying little mind to the Liberion or his partner.

"You SS guys sure do know your manners" he said sighing as the truck made its way down the road.

**That's chapter three, yep snakes going to have to deal with the SS and Jimmy Patterson, use wiki on Otto or patterson to learn more about them. The two men in the hangar are OCs from my other story,Odd man out and before you ask, no they do not take place in the same universe so it was just an little node to my other storys, not a major plot point.**

***OSS office of stratigic services, the ww2 allied spy and intel divsion.**

***POG Persons other then grunts, anyone who is not a combat soldier, sailors,truckdrivers, if they don;t fight on the front, then you can call them a POG.**

**Read review and relax, Dangerclose out... Also if you don't know what the SS was during WW2, what the fuck is wrong with you?**


End file.
